When saftey isn't enough
by PurpleWings71
Summary: What if Penny and Leonard had a one night stand and saftey wan't enough. written in response to Season 3 Episode 20.
1. Chapter 1

Penny and Leonard had a one night stand and Penny ended up pregnant. But rather than telling Leonard about the baby she decided to avoid him completely and vowed he would never know about their child. Yet their friends all knew about him, and saw him almost daily. It was difficult to keep him a secret because Penny didn't have enough money to move away and still lived next to Leonard. She had others tell her where he would be at certain times so he could never see their son. After about 6 months of doing this, Penny decided to finally respond to Leonard's constant attempts to contact her by faking a relationship with Stuart to explain the baby. She then went on to write him a note with the time and place of their meeting so at 4:44 am on April 4th (their sons 1st birthday) he knocked on her door to figure out what was going on and why she'd avoided him for a year and nine months.

"Ummmm… hi…so….uh…um…long time no see right?" Leonard awkwardly started off their reunion.

"Leonard." stated Penny her eyes deep with unidentifiable emotion

"Uh- yeah that's me I mean this is when you wanted to see me right that note was a little vague.."

"There's something I want to show you… the reason that I've been hiding"

Penny walks away down the hall leaving Leonard awkwardly standing in the doorway. A moment later she comes back murmuring reassuringly to the baby boy dressed in star trek pajama's she was holding tenderly in her arms.

"It's okay little man it's okay can you say hi to Uncle Leonard?" Penny questioned the sleepy little one cradles against her chest.

"But Mommy you sad no talk Uncle weonard!" protested the dark haired green eyed child.

"Well Mommy 's changed her mind, I guess you can talk to him" said Penny chewing her lip absently

"O-tay!"

"Leonard there's someone that I would like you to meet… My son, Oliver… but we all call him Four, because of his birthday, 4:44 AM on April 4th, he's one today."

"Ummmmm well uh- congratulations and happy birthday Four…" Leonard trailed off still trying to process this new unexpected information.

"Well he's tired and he has a big day later," Penny said.

"Okay bye…" Leonard says awkwardly walking away.

Later that day when Penny, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Bernadette, and Amy take Four on a birthday adventure through downtown LA.

"So today I invited Leonard over and showed him Four." Penny said nonchalantly.

"Oh he must be a happy new daddy" Bernadette sighed.

"Well I'm sure he would be but I didn't exactly tell him that he's his…"

" Well its good that he knows at least because last night I calculated the odds that you could keep him hidden for another whole year and there was a 68.456% chance Leonard would figure out what was going on." Sheldon said mildly.

"Well Four may not be hidden anymore but I don't think that I'll ever tell him whose Four is… Do you think that Stuart will agree to pretend that we… well…ya know…"

"Obviously he will," Howard said in that way of his.

"Oh well good," Penny said looking over at Four playing on the playground in his jeans and a green canvas jacket.

"Is there a reason you dress him just like Leonard?" Amy Farah Fowler asked.

"Well yeah, I guess I want him to have a little piece of his father at least," Penny says.

"Mommy!" Four yelled from where he was dangling on the monkey bars.

Penny starts running over to him but Leonard walks over to him, holds him around the waist and when Four lets go of the bars and then Leonard sets him on the ground. Then Four runs over to Penny and says, "Mommy, Uncle weonard help me ouwn.

"Did he now?" Penny says picking up Four and watching Leonard walk over to them.

"Hello," Leonard says.

"Hi," Penny says with a small smile on her face.

"I see you guys are celebrating little Four's first birthday," he says.

"Yeah we are," Penny says.

"May I join you?" Leonard asked.

"Yes you may," Penny states with a small smile playing at her lips.

The three of them walk back to the group and Sheldon asks, "Are you going to pretend with him?"

"No I'm just not going to tell him," she says.

"But he is bound to find out I mean just look at him," Raj says.

"Well he could also find out if he actually thought about it," Sheldon says.

"Think about what?" Leonard asks.

"Nothing," Bernadette and Penny say at the same time.

"Obviously something," Leonard says as his phone rings and he walks away answering it.

"Mommy, we go to fhe omic wook store?" Four asked.

"Yes of course we can honey," Penny said picking up Four and too the others, "We can all meet back at my place at four."

The answer was a muttering of "Yeah's" and "Okay's"

Then they went their separate ways and Penny and Four headed to the comic book shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so this has been written for quite awhile.**

When Penny and Four arrived at the comic book store Four went straight to the section where Penny remembered Leonard always going. Penny followed him and looked at some of the comics just kinda casually before heading over and talking to Stuart. After awhile Four came over and asked, "Momma can we go to dat one place?"

"What one place?" Penny asks.

"Dat place…ummmm..wif the twain and awigators," Four says.

"Oh the place with the rides and animals," Penny states.

"Yes!" Four says.

"Okay lets go little man," Penny says picking Four up and heading out the door.

When they were out and heading to Penny's car her phone rang. She put Four down still holding his hand, she answered her phone.

"Hello,"

"Hello is this Penelope?" the voice on the other end asked.

"This is she," Penny said.

"This is the hospital and we were going through Oliver's health files and it has come to our attention that there is no Father listed on his birth certificate," the women says.

"Oh well is there a way I could come in next week the father doesn't actually know yet," Penny stated awkwardly.

"Isn't little Oliver one today? And the father doesn't know yet?" the lady says prying.

"Well he will know by next week hopefully," Penny states.

"That would be fine ma'am," the lady says hanging up.

Penny sighs and lifts Four into his car seat and buckles him in. she gets in the driver's seat and heads to Busch Gardens, when they get there Penny and Four head straight to the train station where they ride the train around the whole park. When they get off they head to the sky gondolas, while on them Penny gets another call. Knowing the number is Leonard's mom she answers it, "Hello,"

"Hi Penny," Leonard's mother responds.

"Hello Mrs. Hofstadter," Penny says.

"I was just calling to let you know that Leonard called me with suspicions that Four is his so I thought you should have a heads up," she says.

"Oh gosh, thanks for the heads up would you like to talk to Four?" Penny asks.

"Sure," is the elder's response.

Penny hands the phone over to Four who says, "Hi gwandma."

Penny zones out while Four talks to his grandmother.

"Hey Leonard," Penny says.

"Hey Penny…is something wrong?" Leonard asks.

"Well umm yeah," Penny says.

"Well what's wrong?" Leonard asks.

"Well you know Oliver?" she asks.

"Yeah…well now that you introduced him to me," Leonard states.

"Well he's yours," Penny awkwardly states.

"I kinda figured," Leonard says.

"You did?" Penny questions.

"Yeah he kinda looks exactly like me," Leonard says.

"Oh yeah," Penny says annoyed with herself.

"Except for the fact that he has your amazing green eyes," Leonard mutters.

Penny gives him a weird look but says, "Well you kinda need to go to the hospital and sign some papers."

Then Penny is snapped out of her fantasy by Four saying, "Momma, momma!" and holding her phone out to her. Penny takes her phone back as the gondola comes to a stop and they exit it. They head back to the car so that they can reach the apartment by four. Once Penny has buckled Oliver up and closed the door, she sighs kinda hoping that one of the guys will bring Leonard.

When Penny and Four head to the apartment they are stopped by Leonard walking out of his apartment, he looks like he wants to say something but is stopped when Penny's phone rings.

She answers while Four walks around in circles.

"Hello" Penny says.

"Hello Penny," the person on the other end says.

"Richie?" Penny asks.

Leonard's P.O.V

Who the hell is Richie?

I put my hand on Four's shoulder to stop him from walking in circles and he looks up at me with big green eyes…just like Penny's. I take his hand and lead him up the other stairs and to Penny's apartment. We wait outside for her and he walks around looking at everything. When she comes up she looks so drained and just takes Four's hand and says, "tonight 8"

I nod and head to mine and Sheldon's apartment. At eight I head across the hall to her apartment, knocking. She answers almost right away and motions me in with a look back at Four.

**A/N thought I'd update.**


	3. Chapter 3

At eight I hear the knock on the door that has to be Leonard; our other friends are already gone. Four is sitting on the couch watching superman, I open the door and motion him in with a look back at Four. I've decided to tell him, Sheldon was right I couldn't keep Oliver a secret forever and I can't keep him from his father forever, especially when he lived right across the hall. When he was a baby it was so easy, he was a great baby hardly crying at all. Then as he started getting older it seemed to get easier, he didn't cause any ruckus or anything like that.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Leonard asks while trying to state.

"Yeah…I have something to tell you," I say.

"Okay," Leonard says.

"You have to sit down," I say.

He sits on the couch next to Oliver and I sit on the arm of the chair.

"Leonard, remember that one night stand we had…well Oliver came out of that," I say rushing the end.

"He looks just like you," Leonard says.

"No he looks like a replica of you," I say.

"Except he has your perfect green eyes," Leonard mumbles while looking at Oliver.

"So how do you want to proceed with this?" I ask.

"Well I want to be part of his life…" Leonard states.

"I thought you might want to be…" I say, "Would you mind turning off the television."

He turns it off and I go and kneel in front of Four, "Oliver, honey, you know how you don't have a daddy?" I ask.

The young boy nods and keeps his attention on me.

"Well Leonard here…is your daddy, okay?"

He nods and looks at his…daddy.

"Do you understand mommy?" I ask him.

"Yeah mommy," he says.

"Then repeat the information back," I say knowing this is the only way it will fully sink into his mind.

"Uncle weonard is my daddy," he says then he smiles.

"Good boy," I say ruffling his hair before standing up and glancing at Leonard.

"I'm going to go now…" Leonard says standing up.

"Okay bye oh and Leonard you have to sign some papers at the hospital," I say smiling at him, "Four say bye."

"Bye daddy," Oliver says.


End file.
